Sleeping Shinigami
by Melara Yuhi
Summary: Duo attempts suicide, i know, not very original on my part, but i was bored, so i wrote a ten minute fic. Anyway, Heero tries to stop him... uh... yaoi? uh... not 1x2? what else is there to say? just read it.....


Disclaimer: Yes

Disclaimer: Yes! I did remember it this time! I don't own gundam wing! And I'm proud of it! Lawyers: *stare at Mel* are you alright? Mel: @_@ I OWN NOTHING!!! NOTHING YOU HEAR!!!!!! Lawyers: *gape open mouthed at the crazed writer* Mel: BWA HA HA HA!!!!!! I AM A SLAVE TO ALL THINGS GUNDAM!!!!!!! THEY RULE ALL!!!!!!!! Lawyer: I think we should get out of here… Another lawyer: Good idea… *all but one lawyer steps back slowly, then break out running* Stupid stubborn lawyer that decided to stay back: *crosses arms and glares at Mel* I don't care if you're crazy. You still have to follow the rules. Crazed Melara: I HAVE NO MONEY!!!!! SUE ME ALL YOU WANT!!!!! YOU WON'T GET SQUAT OUT OF IT!!!!!! Stupid stubborn lawyer: good. *instantly disappears* Mel: ^____^ I think that worked rather well….

Warnings: Mel is bored. Do I have to continue? Anything goes when Mel is bored. Most likely yaoi… possible character death(s)… and most likely contains enough angst for 52 stories…. Oh… and beware the mindless jibber… it will consume all….

Mindless jibber:

Mel: Hmm… I'm bored…. I need something to do….

Tsuru: don't drag me into it again.

Mel: *pouts* where's the fun in that?

Tsuru: *glares at Mel*

Mel: ooh! I know! I'll do something with Heero and Duo! that always cheers me up!

Tsuru: *shakes head* impossible….

Mel: Relax! it won't be too yaoi…. I think….

Tsuru:?.? what's that supposed to mean?

Mel: You'll see….

Tsuru: I hate it when you say that…

Mel: um…

Tsuru: what is it now?

Mel: I'm trying to figure out what this will be like…

Tsuru: short, I hope…

Mel: good idea. this will be short.

Tsuru: …

Mel: um… I know!

Tsuru: what?

Mel: Duo tries to commit suicide!!!!

Tsuru: *stares at Mel* that's been done…

Mel: I know… it's a classic…

Tsuru: o.O

Mel: just let me write, please?

Tsuru: fine. don't get carried away…

Mel: *ignores Tsuru*

Sleeping Shinigami (yeah.. I know… lame title…)

Duo stood in the kitchen, staring at the clock. 2:56 a.m. and everyone else in the house was asleep. Except Heero. But Duo didn't know that. He just stood with his back against the wall, and stared at the clock.

_I can't do this anymore… I can't kill anyone else… it's just not right…_ Duo closed his eyes and remembered how he had acted earlier that day. He had murdered 23 soldiers, and that didn't include those that were still in base when he and Heero blew it sky high.

'You were just doing your job. You always kill people, but it needs to be done…' Duo always screamed like a maniac when he was fighting, he always pretended to enjoy the thrill of battle… but it was all a hoax. Duo nearly tore himself apart every time he killed another innocent person, caught in the midst of this war. Their screams haunted his sleep, as he watched them die… no… as he killed them. Duo never wanted to kill anyone… but someone needed to do it.

_They were just doing their job… most of them probably had families… loved ones… and I killed them… and today I enjoyed it…_ It was true. Today, the scent of blood had overjoyed Duo… he wanted to kill… he enjoyed the screams of the dying, and the echoes of those already dead. Duo would have continued his massacre if Quatre hadn't stopped him. Quatre had grabbed the gun out of his hands, and pulled him away from the dead, and the dying.

'You did what was needed, and nothing more. There is nothing to be ashamed of.' Duo listened to the screams of those he had killed, and his heart screamed with them.

_No! I killed those people… and I enjoyed it. I've become a monster…_ Duo opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a small bottle. _I can't do this anymore… I can't be Shinigami…_ Duo poured seven of the small pills into his hand, then put the bottle back. Duo poured himself a glass of water to take the sleeping pills with.

'If you don't kill people, someone else will. By killing yourself, you're only going to make others suffer!' Duo pondered this thought from the rational part of his mind, and cradled the pills in his hand.

_Let them. I don't care anymore._ Duo popped the first pill into his mouth, but didn't swallow.

'You're afraid. You're just taking the easy way out…' Duo popped two more pills into his mouth, and let them sit on his tongue.

_You bet your ass._ Duo put the rest of the pills in his mouth, and took a gulp of water to wash them down. _Now I can never hurt anyone again…_ Duo turned to walk out of the room, but his mind was already shutting down on him. Duo put a hand on the wall and stumbled through the doorway, and felt himself run into something warm.

"Duo… what the hell did you do?" Duo looked at the figure. It took quite some time for his mind to register that the person in front of him was Heero.

"I'll never hurt anyone again…" Duo's legs gave way, and he slumped into Heero's arms. Heero shoved his hand into Duo's mouth, and pressed his fingers to the back of Duo's throat. Duo's reflexes were now numb… and he didn't throw up like he should have.

"Damn it Duo. How many of those did you take?" Heero lifted Duo up, and brought him back into the kitchen. Heero pulled out a small brown bottle, and tilted it so the grey fluid ran down Duo's throat. Duo responded this time, and vomited on the linoleum floor.

"Why?" Duo asked between gasps. "Why won't you let me die?" Heero sat Duo down in a chair, and began to mop up the mess.

"How many pills did you take?" Duo attempted to stand up, but found that he didn't have the energy. His legs felt like Jell-O, and his head like a lead weight.

"Seven…" Heero put the mop away and knelt down before Duo.

"Don't ever do that again. Understand?" Duo glared at Heero.

"You're right. Next time I'll use something quicker." Heero slapped Duo so hard, it made his vision swim, and his ears ring.

"Don't fool with me, Maxwell. If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll be sure to put you through a fate worse than death, you hear me?" Duo moved with what felt like amazing speed. And it was for someone who had just taken seven sleeping pills. He reached out and pulled Heero's gun out of his pocket. Heero grabbed the gun out of Duo's hands all too easily and pinned his arms behind his back.

"God dammit Heero. Just let me die!" Duo managed to break away from Heero, and regain his posture. Duo took a step towards the knifes on the counter, but he couldn't stand up anymore. Heero caught Duo around the waist to keep him from slamming his head against the counter edge. "Why? Why won't you let me do this?"

"Because you have something I never will. You have someone that cares more about you than anything else in the world. If you kill yourself, you'll take him with you… except he won't take the easy way out like you… he'll just become dead to the world. I won't let you do that to him, or to yourself." Duo was shocked.

"Who are you talking about?" Heero turned Duo roughly so he could look in the doorway. Quatre stood there with tears in his eyes.

"Duo…" Heero moved out of the way, and Quatre caught Duo in a fierce embrace. "Are you alright?" Duo stared at the blond Arabian, dumbfounded. Heero stood up and walked out of the room, with a look of satisfaction in his eyes.

"Quatre?" Quatre pulled back and looked at Duo with his beautiful glassy grey eyes. "sumimasen" Quatre smiled at Duo, and pulled him close once again.

"Just promise me you won't leave…"

"I promise…" Duo felt his mind slipping away. A cold numbness engulfed his body, and he went limp in Quatre's arms. Quatre leaned down and lightly kissed Duo on the lips, savoring the sweet taste.

"Aishiteru, Duo, kokoro kara" Duo closed his eyes, and slept peacefully for the first time in his life. Quatre leaned down and whispered into Duo's ear. "And I always will…"

Owari

Tsuru: O.O

Mel: what?

Tsuru: I thought you said Heero and Duo….

Mel: Yeah… I had fun with them… but I said it wouldn't be yaoi… and it wasn't!

Tsuru: So you added Quatre…

Mel: Exactly!

Tsuru: *shakes head* hopeless….

Mel: ^____^ I know!

Tsuru: you kind of ended it in an odd place, didn't you?

Mel: Uh… so what if I did?

Tsuru: and how did Duo survive that… if the drugs had started to take affect before Heero forced him to vomit, wouldn't he have died?

Mel: ^_^() uh… well… I didn't exactly say that he didn't….

Tsuru: *sighs*

Mel: Hey! Give me a break! I thought it was a good way to end the fic!

Tsuru: fine.

Mel: Hey! You! Person reading this! Review and tell me if you liked how I ended it!

Tsuru: Do they have a choice?

Mel: No…

Tsuru: How are you going to stop them?

Mel: *thinks* uh… well…

Tsuru: exactly.

Mel: *pouts* you ruin all my fun…

Tsuru: *reads end of fic again* you pulled out your Japanese-English dictionary again, didn't you?

Mel: ^____^ Yep! 'Sumimasen' means 'I'm sorry' and 'Ai shiteru, Duo, kokoro kara' means "I love you, Duo, from the bottom of my heart'

Tsuru: I still don't see how you get so much accomplished without an English-Japanese dictionary…

Mel: I just look up things I know… find things related… and look them up…. Pretty soon, I have a whole phrase!

Tsuru: Fine. End it here.

Mel: *pouts*

Kat: *clicks the scroll down button…. Over, and over and over and over and over and over, etc.*

Mel: There's no more Kat…

Kat: *pouts*


End file.
